


Born In A War

by CarrieMaxwell



Series: The Hogwart Drabbler: short stories no one asked for [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blue Hair, First Day of School, Gen, Hogwarts, Internal Monologue, Memories, Nervous, Reminiscing, The New Kid - Freeform, Worries, being orphaned, i will make my parents proud, wishing they were here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/pseuds/CarrieMaxwell
Summary: Thoughts from Teddy Lupin's perspective.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: The Hogwart Drabbler: short stories no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922026
Kudos: 8





	Born In A War

**Author's Note:**

> My Dramione mood music:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Z9YpGAOG5YT3X1OMpPVDQ

All he would ever have was secondhand accounts from their surviving colleagues.

A handful of pictures taken in haste of a couple holding an infant.

The natural ability he’d inherited from his mother.

But to know them personally? Never.

They’d died far too soon in his life. Even sooner than his godfather’s parents before him.

Nymphadora. Remus.

They were just names to him.

He had nothing to connect to them physically, no memory of his own to look fondly back on. So he lived vicariously through the memories of others, with all their praise and kind words, and misty eyes. He’d dip his head into a pensieve and relish the brief interactions being bestowed unto him.

It was as much of an elation as much as it was a bittersweet pill.

But his godfather Harry knew that feeling all too well. It was as if his parents somehow knew they wouldn’t make it through, and had chosen wisely, leaving him with someone who knew all too well what it was like to be orphaned in their first year of life, all because of a war on blood prejudice led by a tyrannical dictator with a delusion of grandeur.

Everyone called him Teddy. The name of the grandfather that had died shortly before his birth, so thus honored the name of the good man he was.

He was the light and life of his grandmother Andromeda.

And in the ashes of loss rose a new family, the mending of the Malfoy and Black.

Aunt Narcissa and grandmamma ‘Dromeda were finally able to reunite and mend a bridge forcibly burnt by their parents. He had a second cousin, one Draco Malfoy who he learned had been the schoolyard bully of his godfather Harry and several of the friends he’d been introduced to that had memories to share of his colorful and outgoing youthful mother and his quiet and reserved but warm father.

Many of the people were members of the Order of the Phoenix-aptly named, he thought, for they sprung up with new hope amidst a time of darkness-had also perished in the final battle that took place at the very school he was now to attend: Hogwarts.

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about that. Going to learn his magical education in the very building in which both his parents had met their end? A sick twist of fate if you ask him.

Harry had told him all about how it had taken him by surprise to learn so much about the parents he’d never known once he stepped foot onto the school grounds. He ensured, the same would continue with him as well. There were professors, the Headmistress, even the ghosts and portraits that could all bend his ear with wonderful stories or favorable reminiscing’s.

He was a special case, special much like his godfather but with less notoriety and more for being a Metamorphagi. A rare ability to naturally shift his features into something else. His mother was well-known for her choice of having bright pink hair. Out of any way she could’ve changed her appearance, she rather liked her heart-shaped face and features, but would gladly morph to liven up a dull moment among friends.

Honestly, it is kinda fun, especially doing it in front of people who’d never met a morpher before. So, he didn’t mind for the occasional display of ability for fun. He likes walking around with bright blue hair just as an homage to his mother, and as a clue to those who doubted who and what he was.

This Hogwarts place seemed so imposing at first, daunting in its enormity and importance, but the danger is gone. He won’t have to look over his should like Harry did, he’ll actually get to enjoy the journey of his magical education and make friends-the right way, as his cousin Draco implied heavily-and even meet his future wife here-as uncle Ron did with aunt Hermione. He just wishes two very special people were here to see him as he does it.

Well, in a way they’re here. Really.

And he’s going to make them so proud.  
……………….


End file.
